


Picture Perfect

by Vanemis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Top Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: Brock knows just how to stop Rogers staring.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the amazing Crown-filth on Tumblr. Check her out, she's beyond awesome and has an amazing HTP blog.

The first time Brock catches Steve’s gaze lingering a lot longer than necessary in the changing rooms, he chalks it up to Steve’s worry. They’d been on a mission, not everyone had escaped unharmed and Brock had been shot at. Plus he knows he looks good freshly showered and shoving a shirt down over his muscles. He’s not much compared to Cap’s bulk but that doesn’t deter him from training toe to toe with America’s sweetheart. 

The second time, there’s no reason to stare that long and certainly not that intensely towards Brock’s dick. Monthly physical exams are a walk in the park, no reason for Steve to check him over for injuries. No, his eyes were definitely fixed in interesting places. 

Brock decides to test this the next time, and he does his best to change closer and flex as much as possible. They’re the last two in the room, Jack went home already. Normally, he’d be quick to drop the towel and put on his boxers but this time, he lounges naked and goes for his shirt first. Except he drops it right by Steve’s foot. 

“Sorry,” Brock apologises, reaching for it, but Steve takes it in his hand. 

“Been a long day.” Steve passes it to him but his eyes don’t focus on Brock’s for long, dropping to find the tiles much more interesting. 

“Any plans tonight, Cap?” 

Steve shrugs. “Not really, quiet night in like always.” 

“Wanna come round my place? I’ve got beer and a hell of a lot of movies to watch.” Brock stays put, not budging even when the tips of Steve’s ears go red. Maybe it’s because he’s fully nude and not completely limp anymore. How can he not be hard when Cap looks like that? 

To his credit, Cap manages to sound coherent enough. “Sure, I'd like to.” 

“Good, I’ll catch up with you outside.” 

Brock dresses fast, ignoring his semi though Steve certainly isn’t. On his way out, he tries to calm down and let it soften. Brock doesn’t want to be hard all night though no one could blame him. He’d been surprised that the words had come out of his mouth confidently, especially when he always felt so starstruck around Cap. Working side by side had only given him more fap material. 

Steve meets him in the parking lot and climbs on his motorcycle, following Brock’s SUV down the streets to his small apartment. It’s just a second home outside the Triskelion, some place he can chill without thinking about work all the time. And he can bring anyone home without forcing them through mass security. 

It’s furnished enough to look homey but there’s hardly anything personal in the rooms. Brock grabs two beer bottles, reheats some pizza, and comes back to Steve picking out whatever movie he wants to watch. Brock’s a little proud that Cap settles for Star Wars: Return of the Jedi and takes the beer without question. 

“I can’t get drunk,” Steve comments with a smug smile. 

“Sounds like you haven’t tried hard enough, Cap.” 

The movie starts up and they’re both paying attention for some time, maybe twenty minutes into it. And then Brock makes the first move, leaning closer to Cap so their thighs brush when he spreads his legs for comfort. 

Steve goes red. It's almost instantaneous and Brock would never have guessed that Steve was so shy and a bit of a prude. It’s cute and it makes Brock hard knowing how easy it is to get under Steve’s skin. His leg nudges him a little more, firmer this time so it’s clear it wasn’t an accidental touch. 

All of this is like a game to Brock because even if it’s Captain America blushing beside him, Brock is the one on top. He’s the one who knows all the secrets and he could so very easily lord it over Cap’s head. He doesn’t need to though, there’s no need for manipulation. Not when Cap is so fucking easy and can’t hide the way his gaze drops to their legs and what’s between Brock’s. 

Brock doesn’t even try to hide his erection. It’s more fun this way, seeing Steve practically drool over it. Another ten or twenty minutes pass but Brock has seen the film a thousand times and could quote it in his sleep, so he doesn’t care about missing some scenes because Steve is so distracting. 

Brock’s getting bored of all the pretence. It was fun to tease but now he’s aching and he can see a similar bulge in Steve’s dark jeans. Either Steve rejects his advances and they remain friends, or- 

Steve startles at the hand on his cock. He makes a little noise in his throat like a whining groan, and bucks into the touch. When he dares to look over at Brock, his eyes are wide and his pupils dilated as he tries not to push up into Brock’s palm. 

“Wanna skip the movie? I’ve got more interesting ways of spending the evening.” 

Steve never actually answers. He leans in to kiss Brock’s lips roughly and desperately, shoving the smaller man back against the couch cushions. It’s like a Great Dame sitting in his lap. Too much weight, it’s awkward, but Brock wouldn’t wish to be anywhere else. Steve’s nothing like what Brock imagined. 

He’s not all respectful and gentle. He’s greedy and demanding and biting at Brock’s neck as he tries to wrestle off his own shirt. Steve’s doing all the work for him, rushing to undress and show off to the commander. Brock’s more than fine with that, especially when Steve crawls off his lap to shove his jeans down his long legs and kick the offending clothes far away. 

His cock is gorgeous, just like the rest of him. Brock’s younger self would’ve had a gay awakening much earlier on in life if he knew about Cap’s thick length. He leans forward to stroke it and place a kiss on the wet head, licking the beading precum though Steve’s already made a mess. He’s soaking wet, cock bobbing eagerly for more, and Brock is happy to provide. 

He pulls Steve closer by his cock, urging him to brace his hands on Brock’s shoulders as the commander takes him into his mouth. The sound Steve makes, a high-pitched gasp, combined with the feeling and weight in his mouth almost finishes Brock off. He reminds himself to take it slow, to really enjoy sucking Captain America off. He’s been wanting to for a good decade, and he’s finally got the chance and it tastes so good. 

Steve is keening above him, his legs trembling with the effort to stay upright under the intense pleasure. Brock is tempted to make him cum like that and force him to his knees but he wants to know if Captain America’s ass is everything he dreamt of too. 

He pops off and grins when Steve thrusts his hips out for more and whines when he meets air instead of Brock’s hot mouth. 

“Don’t worry, Cap. I’m not done yet. Tell me, have you ever been fucked?” 

Steve opens his eyes a fraction, red all over and so sweet. He’d look adorable if his erection wasn’t bobbing in the air and dripping with saliva. If only the other Avengers, maybe the world, saw him like this... Brock’s so tempted to take a photo but he’d never give it to anyone else. Cap’s all his now. 

“I have, a long time ago.” 

Brock doesn’t need a degree to understand that Cap’s referring to Bucky. Those two were as close as himself and Jack, and they’ve fucked a hundred times. It makes Brock twitch at the thought that Bucky got to fuck that perfect ass. Maybe he’ll bring it up next time he sees Winter. 

“Let me fix that, Cap. Trust me, I know what I’m doing.” 

“Okay, just be gentle. Like I said, it’s been quite some time.” 

Brock hums a promise and gets up to fetch some lube. He doesn’t bother with condoms, he’s clean and Cap probably couldn’t get sick from the serum. Winter certainly couldn’t. 

When he comes back from his bedroom, Steve had made himself comfortable with a pillow beneath his hips. He'd gone limp without the stimulation and Brock almost chokes at the sight of his cock. It’s so much smaller, cute almost, sitting there innocently and not matching Steve’s enormous body at all. It’s like it belonged to someone else. 

Brock puts the bottle on the coffee table and leans down to suck the tip of Steve’s small cock. He hums around it, able to take it all in his mouth before Steve grows hard and it rubs the back of his throat and gags him. 

Lavishing it with his tongue, he distracts Cap from the lubed fingers playing behind his balls and rubbing at the tight hole. He sucks hard as he pushes his middle finger in, massaging the rim with his thumb as he strokes the inner walls. 

Steve’s panting softly, muffling most of the noise with the back of his hand. Brock pulls back and bats Steve’s hand from his mouth. 

“Let me hear you. We’re alone, don’t worry. It’s just us and I wanna know what you sound like.” 

“Yes Sir.” 

Steve pulls a face like it had slipped by accident, and Brock grins like a shark. Moving up Steve’s body, he kisses him deeply and adds a second finger. The stretch causes Cap to cry out and shove his cock up against Brock’s rough jeans. He lets him grind into Brock’s clothed cock. It shouldn’t feel very good and when he pulls away, he notices Steve’s cock is redder and it had likely been too much friction. Still, the sight turns him on so much he’s tempted to let Steve get off only through grinding. 

But he wants his ass more. 

He shoves a third finger in before Steve is really ready. It’s more prep than most his partners received so Steve shouldn’t complain, and he doesn’t. Cap pushes back on his fingers hungrily, staring up at Brock with barely open eyes and parted lips. 

“I can take it,” Steve says confidently and Brock believes him. Plus he’s too horny to care now if Steve is just using bravado. 

Unzipping his jeans, Brock pulls his cock free and palms himself with his lubed hand. With his other, he parts Steve’s cheeks and grins at his little hole begging to be fucked mercilessly. He’s about to fuck Captain America and it takes all his willpower to stop jerking off to the sight of Cap’s hard cock and blushing cheeks. 

Steadying himself, Brock lines up the head with Steve’s hole, and brings the captain’s legs around his waist as he begins to push in. The first breach of muscles is tense and Cap breathes deeply through the pain until Brock can slide in completely. 

They both pause to catch their breath, and to not finish this before it could really start. Brock’s fulfilling his teenage fantasy and Steve’s finally getting fucked for the first time in decades. They’re both on edge and it takes a couple minutes to calm down and slowly start a gentle rhythm. 

Steve takes everything Brock gives him and chokes on his drawn moans with each thrust, his legs loosening and allowing Brock to just take him like some toy. It’s hotter this way and Steve gets to feel every inch slide deep inside him. 

“You look so good like that, Cap. All spread out for me like a good slut. I know you love it just as much as I do.” 

“You’re right,” Steve groans, hissing when Brock bites at his neck only for the bruise to heal quickly. “It feels so fucking good.” 

Brock grins and kisses him harshly, not wanting Steve’s sweetness to rub off on him. He’s already too close, pounding into that perfectly tight hole that can’t seem to loosen no matter how much he angles his thrusts. 

Steve cries out when he hits his prostate and urges him down into a kiss, making sure Brock has a hand on his cock. All the stimulation; the constant pressure against his nerves, the tight grip on his leaking cock, and the taste of Brock’s lips- it sends Steve over the edge so suddenly he yells out and muffles it into Brock’s mouth. 

His cum spurts between them and Brock can’t handle the feeling of those warm ropes, knowing he ruined Captain America, any longer. He grips Steve’s hips in a bruising grip and doubles his efforts, fucking Cap so hard the Avenger is crying from the over-stimulation. When he cums, it’s ripped from him and leaves him breathless and slumped on Cap’s chest. 

He kisses what skin he can reach and grins to himself. Cap won’t always be in the dark, he’ll inevitably find out about Hydra and Brock’s involvement. He can feel his dick twitching at the thought that Hydra’s fucked Captain America quite literally. 

When he pulls off to clean them both, Steve is barely awake and Brock takes that photo after all. At least Jack and his team will appreciate Steve’s cum filled ass and his now limp, tiny cock. 


End file.
